The present invention relates to a multi-functional on-vehicle camera system which comprises a plurality of monitoring cameras mounted on a vehicle and a display unit for displaying a monitored image. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an image display method for this multi-functional on-vehicle camera system. More specifically, the present invention provides a monitor image display letting a driver easily know circumferential conditions surrounding the vehicle. Moreover, the present invention displays such images at an appropriate timing according to driving conditions.
For the safety driving of automotive vehicles, a small camera is mounted on a vehicle and directed to a specific direction to take an image not directly viewed by a driver""s eye. The taken image is displayed on a monitor in a passenger compartment of the vehicle. Furthermore, it is possible to take an image of white lines on a road and guide or control the vehicle based on the mutual position between the vehicle and the detected white lines.
Moreover, the published unexamined Japanese patent application No. 7-215130, as shown in FIG. 16, discloses a vehicle monitoring system comprising a plurality of cameras 1, 2, 3 and 4 mounted on a vehicle, a turning direction detecting section 5 for detecting a turning direction of the vehicle based on a winker signal, a steering direction detecting section 6 for detecting a steering direction of a steering wheel, an instruction input section 7 for allowing a driver to enter driver""s instructions, a switching control section 8 for selecting an appropriate one of images taken by the plurality of cameras 1, 2, 3 and 4 based on information obtained from the associated sections 5, 6 and 7, and an image display section (i.e., monitor) 9 for displaying the image selected by the switching control section 8.
However, in ordinary driving conditions of an automotive vehicle, a driver often applies a brake or steers a steering wheel to avoid a possible accident based on a quick judgement on an image displayed on the monitor. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide an easy-to-grasp monitor display so as to prevent the driver from being puzzled or making an erroneous judgement. In this respect, the above-described conventional system should be more improved.
For example, the images taken by cameras mounted on a front side of a vehicle may be selectively displayed in accordance with a turning of the vehicle to the right or to the left. In such a case, it is important for the driver to promptly understand the displayed image without taking a time to judge whether this image is a right side view seen from the vehicle or a left side view seen from the vehicle. Such a prompt judgement is essentially important for a skillful driving operation.
For example, it may be desirable to display a word indicating the direction, e.g., xe2x80x9crightxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cleftxe2x80x9d, together with the displayed image. However, this forces the driver to carry out two thinking steps; i.e., one step of recognizing characters and another step of understanding the direction of the displayed image. A relatively long time is required for these steps. It may be unable to avoid an accident due to delay in grasping information obtained from the displayed image. Furthermore, the driver may not be able to quickly discriminate xe2x80x9crightxe2x80x9d from xe2x80x9cleftxe2x80x9d or vice versa.
Furthermore, when the vehicle moves backward to a vacant space in a parking lot, the driver may rely on an image taken by a camera mounted on a rear side of the vehicle. However, the intended vacant space may not be clearly displayed on the monitor due to presence of another vehicles already in this parking lot. In such a case, the driver cannot rely on the displayed image and will hesitate in steering the vehicle to a target place while avoiding obstacles.
To solve the above-described conventional problems, the present invention has an object to provide a multi-functional on-vehicle camera system capable of displaying an image for assisting the safety driving at an appropriate timing according to driving conditions in such a manner that the driver can easily grasp the displayed image.
Furthermore, the present invention has an object to provide an image display method for such a multi-functional on-vehicle camera system.
In order to accomplish the above and other related objects, the present invention provides a multi-functional on-vehicle camera system comprising a plurality of cameras mounted on a vehicle and a display unit displaying at least one camera image, wherein image processing means is provided for processing images taken by the plurality of cameras, and system control means is provided for selecting at least one camera image to be processed in the image processing means from the images taken by the plurality of cameras based on vehicle conditions, and for controlling a type of image processing performed in the image processing means.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the multi-functional on-vehicle camera system further comprises graphic superimposing means for superimposing a graphic pattern on the image processed by the image processing means. The system control means controls both a type and a position of the graphic pattern superimposed by the graphic superimposing means.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that the plurality of cameras include at least two cameras selected from the group consisting of a rear camera taking a rear view seen from the vehicle, right and left pillar cameras taking right and left rear side views seen from the vehicle, right and left door mirror cameras taking right and left door mirror views seen from the vehicle via right and left door mirrors, right and left lateral cameras taking front side views seen from the vehicle, and a front camera taking a front view seen from the vehicle.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that the display unit includes a right monitor displaying an image taken by a right door mirror camera, and a left monitor displaying an image taken by a left door mirror camera.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that the image processing means produces a plan view image based on images of a plurality of cameras so that the plan view image includes an image of the vehicle seen from above.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that the image processing means produces a panorama image based on images of a plurality of cameras.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that the image processing means produces a joint image by combining images of a plurality of cameras.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that the image processing means produces a surrounding image representing a surrounding view seen from the vehicle by successively connecting images of all of the plurality of cameras mounted on the vehicle.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that the image processing means produces an image formed by using part of image data obtained from the plurality of cameras.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that the image processing means produces an image including a moving object approaching or leaving with respect to the vehicle so that the moving object is emphasizing by a different color.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that the system control means designates the camera image to be used in the image processing and designates the type of image processing performed in the image processing means based on at least one signal representing vehicle conditions selected from the group consisting of a steering angle signal, a vehicle speed signal, gear position information and winker information.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that the graphic superimposing means superimposes a graphic pattern of a moving object approaching or leaving with respect to the vehicle.
Furthermore, the present invention provides an image display method for a multi-functional on-vehicle camera system comprising a plurality of cameras mounted on a vehicle and a display unit displaying at least one camera image, the image display method comprising a step of processing at least one camera image selected from the a plurality of images obtained from the plurality of cameras based on vehicle conditions, and a step of displaying a processed camera image on the display unit.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that the plurality of cameras include at least two cameras selected from the group consisting of the rear camera, the right and left pillar cameras, the right and left door mirror cameras, the right and left lateral cameras, and the front camera. And, the images of at least two cameras are processed in the image processing means and displayed on the display unit.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that a plan view image is produced and displayed based on at least three images of the rear camera and the right and left pillar cameras when the vehicle moves backward for parking.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that a plan view image is produced and displayed based on at least three images of the rear camera, the left pillar camera and the left door mirror camera when the vehicle moves backward for parking along a left side of a road.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that a plan view image is produced and displayed based on at least three images of the rear camera, the right pillar camera and the right door mirror camera when the vehicle moves backward for parking along a right side of a road.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that a panorama image is produced and displayed by combining at least two images of the left door camera and the left pillar camera when the vehicle turns left, thereby eliminating an accident occurring at an inside of the vehicle during a left turning or cornering operation.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that a panorama image is produced and displayed by combining at least two images of the right door camera and the right pillar camera when the vehicle turns right, thereby eliminating an accident occurring at an inside of the vehicle during a right turning or cornering operation.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that a panorama image is produced and displayed by combining at least two images of the left pillar camera and the rear camera when the vehicle performs lane changing to a left lane.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that a panorama image is produced and displayed by combining at least two images of the right pillar camera and the rear camera when the vehicle performs lane changing to a right lane.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that the display unit includes a right monitor displaying an image taken by the right door mirror camera and a left monitor displaying an image taken by the left door mirror camera.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that each of the right and left monitors displays a limited image seen within a view angle of a corresponding door mirror when the vehicle is traveling.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that a panorama image is produced and displayed by combining three images of the right and left pillar cameras and the rear camera when the vehicle is traveling ordinarily.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that a joint image is produced and displayed by combining two images of the right and left lateral cameras when the vehicle is traveling slowly or stopped for confirmation of forward or side obstacles.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that the image of the right lateral camera is enlarged when the vehicle turns right, and the image of the left lateral camera is enlarged when the vehicle turns left.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that the image displayed on the display unit includes a moving object approaching or leaving with respect to the vehicle, and the object is emphasizing by a different color.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that a graphic pattern is superimposed on the displayed image so that the graphic pattern represents a moving object approaching or leaving with respect to the vehicle.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable that the image taken by the door mirror camera is continuously displayed when any passenger is in the vehicle.
With the characteristic features of the present invention, it becomes possible to display an image for assisting the safety driving at an appropriate timing according to driving conditions in such a manner that the driver can easily grasp the displayed image.